


Flaws

by APHTrashbin (verfens)



Series: Not The Usual Suspects [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verfens/pseuds/APHTrashbin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew was so worried about Gilbert's flaws that he didn't see his own coming in from behind to destroy them.  (Prucan Week Day 6- Cooking Dinner)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> Yanno, I read in a book in 10th grade that whenever u have a scene w/ a dinner that's included in a novel it means that Important Shit Must Go Down at that dinner…. Neheh….

At some point or another, Gilbert would have to move into his home. Canada was sure of it.

It wasn't that he  _liked_  the fact that Gilbert wasn't really a nation anymore, and so had no place in politics, it was more that he wanted to spend all the time they had together they possibly could.

Gilbert, however, wasn't that amicable to that, claiming he wasn't going to be dead any time soon. Which was probably really untrue, considering how Russia owned Kaliningrad and the Eastern half of Germany was technically Ludwig's possession.

At the moment, it was 1998, and Gilbert was making dinner, something he was excited to do. "I like cooking." He admitted. "I did it a lot during my times with allies, since Roderich and Liz cannot cook to save their lives."

"What about Germany?" Matthew asked, polite, and Gilbert frowned.

"You know…. You  _can_  call him Ludwig, it's not like he doesn't know about us..." The man said, slowly, giving Matthew an odd look, before he went back to making his potato soup.

But, Canada thought to himself, it wasn't really proper, given that Germany was a state, and a nation. Gilbert was kind of a nation still, but not  _really_  even now, if you defined a nation as a group of people who identified under a title, and a nation in their sense as the personification of that group of humans.

"I'd feel better if we talked more about that, Germany and I, I mean." Matthew specified, and Gilbert's frown deepened.

"I don't understand." He said, looking suspiciously at Matthew. "I call Alfred, Arthur, and Francis by their names. I'm 100% sure that you do the same, but I'm not nearly as close to them as you are- namely Arthur and Francis." He pointed out, uncertain. "But  _my_  family- Feli, Liz, Lutz, and Roderich- you always refer to them by their nation title."

His eyes widened, before he scowled at Matthew, turning from his pot altogether and staring at him.

Matthew felt his stomach drop for whatever the reason, the look Gilbert was giving him was so poisonous, he hadn't seen it since the Cold War, and he'd only seen it directed at  _him_  at the end of World War I!

"Why are you looking at me like that, Gilbert?" He said, but his voice was hollow- he knew that Gilbert had caught on to it.

"Prussia." Gilbert growled, his voice firm, guttural. "Call me Prussia. If you're going to refer to my family by their title names- do the same for me."

"But, Gilbert." Canada said, getting defensive, but only seeming to enrage him further.

"Oh, is that it? Why won't you say my name?" He narrowed his eyes, and Canada hated that his lover was so far in denial that he would be upset about this.

"But you're not Prussia…not anymore. Prussia doesn't  _exist_ , Gilbert- you're…you're not a nation, but they are. I need to be respectful, since they're all nations and I know almost nothing about them. You don't need to worry about that, not anymore..."

The man's eyes widened, and he laughed, the sound hollow, and not filled with happiness like it usually was.

"Figures." He said, voice low, clearly upset. He turned around, and turned off the stovetop, before pouring out the pot of soup in the sink.

Matthew grew alarmed. "Gil!" He said, going to stop him, but Gilbert glared, enraged.

"Oh! You're going to have the balls to keep calling me that!" He said, laughing out of anger now. "Figures! It figures, that the moment I think I find someone who genuinely likes me, they wind up to be another sack of shit!" He laughed again, angry, upset. "Just like France, you know." He laughed, louder still. "I can't tell you how many times he told me I'd never amount to anything, in the whole span of time I lacked a people. I lacked people for hundreds of years! I can live when I don't have one. Just because I'm stronger than you sorry assholes doesn't mean you can start being so familiar with me, clearly!"

He turned tail, muttering angrily in German, and Matthew was cowed. He had no idea that Gilbert felt this strongly about this issue, but Matthew wasn't wrong! He wasn't!

"You're living in denial Gilbert!" He said, shouting after him as the man packed up his things. "I'm trying to help you, so that we can be together as long as!"

"As long as what, Matthew?" Gilbert purred, cutting him off, the voice lacking any seduction, any emotion, other than rage just beneath the surface.

"For as long as you're alive." Matthew finished, unwilling to back down.

Gilbert looked entirely offended. "Wow. Well, that's fine and dandy." He purred, smiling without humor. "Or, it would be, if we were still together." Red eyes glared into purple. "Since if you think we're still together after what you said, I'm not the one living in denial."

Matthew stared, horrified, fumbling for understanding and justification, even as Gilbert grabbed the rest of his things, muttering in German still, though now it seemed lower, angrier.

"Oh, and." He growled flatly, using the nation-speak. "Two instances of why I'm still a nation." He smiled again, the look angry and upset. "One, this." He said in nation-speak once again. "And two."

And Gilbert disappeared, vanishing into thin air.

He had jumped, like some nations were known to be able to do. They could only jump back to one place- their birthplace, but that would be in Europe, and as it was, it was nearing 10 o'clock at night, in Matthew's current position, and it would be impossible to get a plane to Germany and find him before Gilbert had spread the news to everyone.

Gilbert's dinner down the drain at this point, both literally and metaphorically, Matthew sighed, and got out a microwave dinner, setting it in and turning it on, putting his face in his hands, and wondering why he had pushed it. Yes, he wanted Gilbert to understand where it was coming from, but Gilbert was a proud man, and he was right in that he had survived plenty of years as he was now.

And now they were over.

It hit him hard once it hit.

Gilbert had broken up with him.

" _I hate being pitied!" Gilbert had said, shortly after their first date in 1992. "I_ _ **despise**_ _it, actually. I didn't get to this point by giving up, no. I made it to where I am today because I fought tooth and nail to stay alive even when the world thinks I'm going to die." He laughed. "Actually, within minutes of being born, people were already trying to kill me. I've been good about staying alive, and I have no intention of fading any time soon!"_

Shit… he had fucked up; he had fucked up so badly. Yes, he wanted Gilbert to move in, but that argument, being so blunt about what he thought- it would have done nothing but offend Gilbert in the highest degree anyway, so why did he think it was a good idea? He had no idea, he knew that Gilbert wasn't planning on fading, he knew that Gilbert was a patient man.

No wonder he had gotten mad- it seemed like Matthew had already accepted his death sentence! It had been callous, even though Matthew was trying to be realistic and honest.

And it had backfired spectacularly. And now, Matthew couldn't apologize- there wouldn't be a point…Gilbert had broken up with him.

And so, the tears just started falling, Matthew curling up on the floor and crying even as he heard his microwave meal finish and the microwave begin beeping at him.

He cried, until his food was cold and the world felt wrong, so terribly wrong, since in the end, Gilbert's tendencies didn't end their relationship- no.

Matthew's flaw of being too blunt and harping on the wrong problems did. And unlike Alfred, who was willing to reconcile with his brother after being yelled at for 3 hours, Gilbert wasn't one of those people who would sit through being talked down to like that. No, he had just left- like he should have.

And perhaps, that was the worst part, since it was only his fault.


End file.
